amor infantil
by dxc vampiros nocheros
Summary: duncan, de un golpe se enamora,pero creen que su amor se enamorada


ERA SABADO EN LA MAÑANA ,DUNCAN DE SOLO 12 AÑOS DURMIA MUY TRANQUILO EN SU CAMA SIN CLASES POR

SER VERANO ,TODO ERA GENIAL ,SIN PROFESORES,TAREAS,PERO NO CONTABA CON ALGO.

-DUNCAN,YA LEVANTATE HIJO – DUNCAN CON PEREZA DE ABRIR LOS OJOS SIN MODO …..

-MAMAAA,DEJA DE MOLESTARME SON LAS 9:30 DE LA MAÑANA – CUBRIENDOSE LA CABEZA CON LA ALMOHADA.

-YA LO SE,PERO UNA AMIGA VA A VENIR A VISITARME CON SU ESPOSO E HIJA Y QUIERO QUE LIMPIES TU CUARTO – DIJO .

-MI CUARTO NO ESTA TAN MAL - DIJO DUNCAN ABURRIDO.

-NO DUNCAN, YA PONTE A LIMPIAR TU CUARTO Y CAMBIATE DE ROPA - RESPONDIO.

LUEGO DE QUE DUNCAN SE VISTIO COMO SIEMPRE,UNA CAMISETA NEGRA CON UNA CALAVERA BLANCA,UNOS JEANS CORTOS , ZAPATOS GRANDES Y ROJOS ,TAMBIEN LIMPIO SU CUARTO QUE FUE LO QUE LE COSTO MUCHO MAS DE LO NORMAL, y AL FINAL BAJO PARA VER A SUS PADRES Y UNOS DESCONOCIDOS.

-QUIENES SON ELLOS – PREGUNTO , AL VER UNA SEÑORA DE LA MISMA EDAD DE SU MADRE , UN SEÑOR DE BUENA PINTA Y UNA NIÑA MUY BONITA, MORENA,CABELLO Y OJOS CAFÉ, TENIA UNA CAMISA MORADA AJUSTADA , CON UNOS PANTALONES DE MESCLIYA y UNA COLA DE CABALLO HASTA LA CINTURA

NIÑOS ELLOS SON LA SEÑORA MIRANDA , EL SEÑOR ALBERTO Y ELLA ES COURTNEY DE TU EDAD - DIJO SU PADRE.

-MUCHO GUSTO , SOY DUNCAN – SALUDANDO A COURTNEY.

-IGUALMENTE – ESTRECHANDOLE LA MANO .

-MIENTRAS LOS ADULTOS HABLAN LOS NIÑOS IRAN PARA ARRIBA – CONCLUYO LA MADRE DE DUNCAN.

-ESTA BIEN – DIJO DUNCAN.

-VEN,COURTNEY – DUNCAN GUIANDOLA HACIA SU CUARTO.

-QUE CUARTO TAN GRANDE – DIJO COURTNEY.

-SI COMO SEA GRACIAS – RESPONDIO.

-ACASO TIENES AMIGOS O ERES SOLITARIO – PREGUNTO.

-QUE MOLESTA – DIJO.

-OGRO

-FLACUCHENTA

-TONTO

-PRINCESA…..-DUNCAN AL DECIRLO SE ESCOGIO DE HOMBROS Y COURTNEY SE SONROJO.

-PORQUE – DIJO ELLA.

-PORQUE QUE – PREGUNTO.

-PORQUE ME LLAMASTE ….PRI…CES..AA - DIJO TARTAMUDA Y AVERGONZADA.

-BUENO ES QUE TE VES COMO UNA – DIJO RASCANDOSE LA NUCA.

ESE AMBIENTE EN QUE ESTABAN DUNCAN Y COURTNEY ERA MUY INCOMODO AUN ESTANDO CERCA DEL OTRO

MIRANDOSE A LOS OJOS .ESA SENSACION QUE SENTIAN LOS DOS ERA ALGO QUE ELLOS NUNCA HABIAN

TENIDO Y EXPERIMENTADO JAMAS.

AUN PARA EMPEZAR DUNCAN LA ABRAZO, ALGO QUE HIZO SIN PENSAR DOS VECES , UNA REACCION QUE ACTUO COMO PARA NO QUERELA SOLTAR DE SU LADO Y POR OTRA PARTE CUANDO ABRAZO A

COURTNEY ESTABA MUY ROJA Y AVERGONZADA, PERO NO QUISO VERLO A LOS OJOS Y DESVIO LA MIRADA SIN

QUITARSE DE SU LADO.

DUNCAN QUE REACCIONO POR LO DEL ABRAZO ,SE CORRIO LO MAS ANTE POSIBLE DEL LADO DE COURTNEY,

DUNCAN SIN MIRARLA A LOS OJOS POR LA VERGÜENZA Y ELLA LO MIRABA RASCANDOSE EL BRAZO INCOMODAMENTE .

-LO SIENTO – DIJO DUNCAN DISCULPANDOSE.

-NO IMPORTA – DIJO ELLA SIN MOLESTIA.

-¿SEGURA? – DIJO,PERO ESTA VEZ MIRANDOLA A LOS OJOS.

-CLARO – DIJO CON UNA SONRISA.

-NO ESTAS MOLESTA POR LO DEL …

-COURTNEY VAMOS - GRITO LA MADRE DE COURTNEY.

-SI MADRE , CHAO DUNCAN NOS VEMOS MAÑANA – DICHO ESTO LE BESO LA MEJILLA.

-SI, NOS VEMOS – TOCANDOSE LA MEJILLA.

COURTNEY LE DEDICO UNA MIRADA MUY DULCE Y ENCANTADORA A DUNCAN ,PERO EL QUE QUEDO AUN ATONTADO POR EL BESO QUE LE DIO Y TENIAN UNA MIRADA LOS DOS COMO DE UNOS TORTOLITOS.

-COURTNEY YA VENTE – GRITABA EL PADRE DE COURTNEY.

-BUENO….ADIOS – DIJO DUNCAN.

-CHAITO DUNKIN – DICIENDO ESTO SE FUE A SU AL AUTO DONDE LA ESPERABAN SUS PADRES.

-ESPERA ME DIJO ´DUNKIN´ ….. NO – Y SE FUE ACOSTAR PARA PENSAR _PORQUE LA ABRAZE_ PORQUE ME SENTI. RARO CUANDO ESTUBE A SU LADO…..

-OYE HERMANITO QUE TE PASA – ERA EL HERMANO MAYOR DE DUNCAN DE 17 AÑOS .

-QUE QUIERES – DIJO DE MALA GANA.

-OYE QUE TE PASA - PREGUNTO CURIOSO.

-NO ES NADA - DIJO.

-YA DIME YO SE QUE TE PASA ALGO ASI QUE DIME NIÑO - MAS CURIOSO.

-B UENO ES QUE VINO LA AMIGA DE MI MAMA Y NO VINO SOLA VINO CON SU ESPOSO E HIJA .

PERO NO ENTIENDO PORQUE SIENTO COSQUILLAS EN EL ESTOMAGO,UN APRETON EN EL PECHO,

ME SIENTO RARO CUANDO COURTNEY ESTA AQUÍ.

-OYE TODO ESO SIENTES - PREGUNTO SACANDO CONCLUSIONES.

-SI Y QUE ES - PREGUNTO.

-PUES NO SE NOTA ESTAS ENAMORADO - DIJO RIENDOSE.

-QUUUUEEE - DIJO GRITANDO.

-NO NO NO PUEDE NO ESTOY ENAMORADO DE ELLA O SI - DICIENDO NERVIOSO.

-PUEDE QUE SI O PUEDE QUE NO, A MENOS QUE NO ME HAYAS DICHO TODO - DIJO CON CARA PICARA.

-QUE ESTAS DICIENDO - PREGUNTO DUDOSO.

-SI PASO ALGO ENTRE USTEDES – DIJO EL HERMANO.

-BUENO….ELLA ME BESO….- DIJO INCOMODAMENTE

-QUE YA SALIO LA BOCA,DE QUE FUE DE BOCA,CARA O DE LENGUA – DIJO EL CHICO MOLESTANDO AL NIÑO

-QUE….NO SOLO FUE EN LA MEJILLA ES TODO - EXPLICO

- Y QUE TE GUSTO O NO - PREGUNTO

-BUENO YO …..

_CONTINUARA…_

_**JA JA BUENO SALUDO A TODOS LO QUE LEYERON MI HISTORIA Y AGRADECERIA QUE DEJARAN SU COMENTARIO.**_

_**A PARTE SE QUE ES MUY CORTO PERO PROMETO QUE LA PROXIMA SERA UN POCO MAS LARGA**_

_**QUE PUEDA.**_

_**BESHITOS **_


End file.
